Pecas
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Shinigami quería contar cuántas pecas tenía Mikey. [Shiniangelo].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Pecas.

 **Personajes:** Shinigami y Miguel Ángel Hamato.

 **Pairing:** ¿Shiniangelo? [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Drama, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 840.

 **Notas:** Algo para los fans del Shiniangelo _***inserte corazón ensangrentado (?)***_

* * *

 **Summary:** Shinigami quería contar cuántas pecas tenía Mikey.

* * *

 _ **Pecas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No es que ella fuese realmente observadora, ni siquiera se había fijado antes en cómo se veían sus nuevos aliados, ya que nunca le importó el hecho de que fueran tortugas mutantes. Simplemente los veía, y le parecían interesantes, nunca se había dado cuenta de que Leo tenía lindos ojos azules, o que Rafa tenía un corte en su caparazón, o que Donnie era varios centímetros más alto que cualquiera. Nunca le había importado realmente.

Y jamás había notado **–y quizás nunca lo notaría, de no ser por algunas causas extrañas–** que Mikey tenía pecas en el rostro. No le había interesado realmente cuando lo vio, y tampoco le interesaría.

Excepto cuando todos ellos decidieron volverse tan humanos como los demás, incluso optando por tener la misma forma. No había sido molestia, aunque le había atraído hasta cierto punto, no demasiado. Seguía viéndolos únicamente como simples aliados más que nada.

Pero no podía negar que en ese momento podía mejor que nunca notar las pecas en las mejillas del menor de los hermanos Hamato. Quizás no podía verlas cuando estaban en movimiento o a simple vista, pero si prestaba cierta atención, las notaba con facilidad.

Ahí estaban. Shinigami las veía. Mientras el chico rubio se mantenía jugando entretenido con su teléfono celular, ella, por puro acto de aburrimiento, se dedicaba a observarle por momentos, notando las ligeras manchitas que adornaban sus tiernas mejillas.

Sin más remedio, y sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer, ya que la televisión mostraba únicamente basura adolescente, la pelinegra simplemente se dedicó a contar esas manchitas silenciosamente, pero concentrada como nunca.

— _Una… cinco… ocho… once…_ —estaba tan sumida en eso, que no se dio cuenta cuando el muchacho la había oído murmurar y ya se encontraba observándola con curiosidad, no sabiendo por qué contaba tan silenciosamente y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—… _diecisiete… diecinueve…_

—¿Shini? —La llamó con suavidad, despertándola de su concentración. La chica se paralizó al instante—. ¿Qué haces?

—Ah… Yo… —no sabía exactamente qué contestar. Simplemente se había quedado con las palabras en la garganta, sin saber pronunciar una respuesta coherente. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba contando sus pecas en secreto? Eso sonaría ridículo y tonto, pero… no creía que a Mikey le molestara—. Estaba… ¿Contando tus pecas? —contestó, más como interrogación que como respuesta. Sonrió algo nerviosa.

—¿Mis pecas? —Repitió confundido, y se tocó una mejilla casi por inercia. Luego simplemente la miró, sin entenderle muy bien—. ¿Para qué?

—No, nada —negó algo apenada—. Es solo que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, es todo —agregó rápidamente, y luego vio como el de ojos celestes pareció desilusionarse, y volver a su juego sin ánimos. Se sintió culpable, casi como si le hubiera dicho algo malo y cruel. Si de por sí ella era malvada y amaba serlo, dañar a alguien como Miguel Ángel parecía algo realmente bizarro—. Eh… Pero tienes lindas pecas, ¿sabes?

Quiso darse una bofetada al instante. ¿Cómo podía decir eso de la nada? Además, ¿acababa de halagar a un chico? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella no era así, algo le sucedía. _«¿Acaso estás loca, Shinigami? Has cavado tu propia tumba, tonta»_ se reprendió a sí misma con enojo.

Pero lo vio sonreír, y luego reír suavemente. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor, y aplacar esa culpabilidad por el alivio de notar que ya no lo hacía mal.

—Bueno… Puedes seguir contando si quieres —alegó con una amplia sonrisa, volviendo a su juego—. ¿Cuántas has contado hasta ahora? —quiso saber aún ensimismado en su juego.

Shinigami sonrió levemente, y yendo hasta un lado de él, le limpió con un dedo una ligera manchita de chocolate en su rostro. Mikey quedó confundido.

—Con esas son veinticinco.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa amable. Ya luego él contaría cuanto maquillaje le gustaba usar a la hechicera.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Vaya, la verdad, nunca creí ser tan fan de esta pareja. Por un momento los llegué a odiar (y eso que yo no odio casi nada en este mundo… excepto el_ _ **Capril**_ _(?), pero luego de que los conociera bien… me llegaron a gustar. Y mírenme ahora, escribiendo Shiniangelo antes de dormir :'v_

 _Además, ¿quién no ama esa pareja de MalvadaxTierno? El que no es un_ _ **subnormal**_ _:v_

 _Bueno… ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos! :D_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
